


let me satisfy your soul [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Healing, Impulse Control, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Serious Injuries, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: Gavin goes digging his nose where it doesn't belong, and now he's in a whole mess of trouble. He personally blames Mogar.Because it's not like anyone told Mogar to go out and make himself be so goddamn elusive. He became an puzzle that seemed unsolvable, and he became far too tantalizing for Gavin to resist.(Or, Gavin becomes obsessed with finding out the identity of Los Santos' up and coming pyromaniac.)





	let me satisfy your soul [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let me satisfy your soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893901) by [DylanOhbrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanOhbrien/pseuds/DylanOhbrien). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8pm1t4tczifneu3/Let+me+satisfy+your+soul.m4b) (394.74 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/atezsnitb9fsf10/let+me+satisfy+your+soul.mp3) (256.1 MBs)

Running time [04:39:44]


End file.
